Scream
by Becky136
Summary: How I might have made the music videos for the songs of the boys' English album, Scream!
1. Scream

**Scream**

**Bill:** Wakes up and somebody is there yelling at him. He walks down the street, it's barely morning. He enters an old building through a half-boarded up door. There is a blur of faces all around him. He spins in a full circle before raising his hands to his face.

You get up

And somebody tells you

Where to go

When you get there

Everybody's telling you

What to do.

Thank you

It's been another

Bloody Monday

And no one

Is asking

What you wanted

Anyway

No, no, no, no...

No, no, no, no...

**Bill:** Looks up at the sky and screams. The blur of faces becomes slightly clearer.

Flashes of the other boys screaming as well.

**Tom:** In a hotel room, a girl is quickly leaving.

**Gustav: **On the streets of a city. Wanders aimlessly.

**Georg: **In a club, guzzling down one last drink.

Scream!-- Till you feel it

Scream!-- Till you believe it

Scream!-- And when it hurts you

Scream it out loud! (2x)-- Scream...

**Gustav:** Still walking. He looks over his shoulder. Thinks someone is watching him. Notices the shadows and spins around, suddenly a lot of people surround him.

Watch out!

Stay awake

They're lurking.

**Tom: **At a meet and greet type of thing. Wearing his trademark smirk and winks at every good-looking girl. One calls to him and whispers in his ear. He grabs her hand and they disappear together.

Obsess you

They're always working

Promising

Everything you never

Asked for

And one day

It'll be to lat

And you'll beg

For more.

**Georg:** Shaking his head. A girl walks away sadly.

No, no, no, no...

No, no, no, no...

**Georg:** Runs out of the club, trying to get away.

**Gustav: **Starts running through the crowd of people. He's trying to get away from the shadows and back to his friends.

**Tom:** Back to hotel room. This time it's Tom who's leaving quickly.

**Bill: **Leaves the building as someone was talking to him. Walks through the streets with his head down. His hair is spiked up as usual.

Scream!-- Till you feel it

Scream!-- Till you believe it

Scream!-- And when it hurts you

Scream it out loud!(2x)-- Scream...

The boys meet in the street. Look at each other curiously. They walk into the middle of the street. Someone hands Tom and Georg their guitars, Bill his microphone and Gustav sits on a stool behind the drum-set.

Back to zero

You're time's about to come

Let them know

You're not just anyone.

Scream...

Your times about to come.

They start playing the instruments. People in the street stop and look at them. A small crowd begins to grow. The people are almost in awe.

Scream!-- Till you feel it

Scream!-- Till you believe it

Scream!-- And when it hurts you

Scream it out loud! (2x)

The crowd stops and someone in the distance drives away, tires squealing. Flashes of the boys' faces.

**Bill: **Somber look; dark, shadowed eyes.

**Tom: **Glares at the spot where the vehicle took off from.

**Gustav: **Eyes the crowd.

**Georg: **Looks at the girl in the front of the crowd, the same girl from the club.

Shut up! (Silence)

They start playing again and the crowd starts to mosh.

**Georg and Tom: **Smash guitars.

**Bill: **Stage dives, crowd catches him.

**Gustav:** Hits the symbols one last time.

No!-- Cos you feel it

No!-- Cos you believe it

No!-- And when it hurts you

Scream it out loud!-- No, no, no, no...

Scream it out loud!-- Scream...

**Author's Notes: I love the guys' video for this song but I tink this would've been nice for the English version. Then they would've had different vids for both **_**Schrei**_** and **_**Scream**_**.**

**One Question: my friend said that Scream doesn't translate into German and Schrei actually means cry... is this true? I'm just curious Steph!**


	2. Ready, Set, Go!

Ready, Set, Go!

**Bill:** Hand in hand with a dark-haired girl. They're running. They turn a corner and come face to face with a big wall. It's cracked but still standing. They stop and look into each other's eyes before turning to face the huge wall in front of them.

We were runnin' through the town

Our senses had been drowned

No place we hadn't been before.

We learnt to live and then

Our freedom came to an end

We have to break down this wall.

To young to live a lie

Look into my eyes.

**Bill:** Looks over his shoulder. Grimaces and looks down at the girl's and his own entwined hands. The sky turns darker. He pulls her closer to himself.

Ready, set, go!-- It's time to run

The sky is changing, we are one-- Together we can make it

While the world is crashin' down-- Don't you turn around.

**Bill:** Pulls girl to a corner. Protects her body with his own. Suddenly pulls away and starts climbing the wall. Looks down at her and motions her to follow.

**Girl:** Doesn't trust Bill until they make eye contact.

We are looking back again

On loneliness and pain.

Never been so wide awake

Breath, slowly in and out

Somewhere behind the clouds

I can see the morning break

To young to live a lie,

Look into my eyes.

They continue climbing, helping each other.

**Tom, Georg, Gustav:** at top already. Lean down to help the couple up.

Ready, set go!-- It's time to run

The sky is changing, we are one-- Together we can make it

While the world is crashin' down-- Don't you turn around.

The five of them jump to the ground. Start running. The wall behind them crumbles and the buildings start to crumble as well.

Leave it all behind you know

The final wall is breaking down

We are what it's all about

Nothing can stop us now.

They stop to catch their breathe.

**Bill:** Kisses girl. Looks dep into her eyes before kissing her once again.

I promise you right now

I'll never let you down.

They stop in a park and huddle together. Everywhere they look buildings and walls are crumbling to the ground. More and more people gather around them. When they finally look up and the dust clears they are free. They smile at each other and sit to watch the sunrise.

Ready, set, go!-- It's time to run

The sky is changing, we are one-- Together we can make it

While the world is crashin' down-- Don't you turn around. (2x)

**Author's Notes:**

**Frankly... i love the vid of theirs and this is just what I'd possibly do as an alternative. Their original video is definitely better though! TH Rox!**


End file.
